


Sister

by elvhenphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ath'Dhea Lavellan, Dawn Lavellan, F/M, Other, Sisters, Skye Lavellan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a year since Clan Lavellan had contact with it's missing member, and another elf decides to take matters into her own hands. When Skye Lavellan's sister arrives at Skyhold, she is reminded of a final promise. Made on her last day in the company of her Clan, it could prove ugly for all involved.</p><p> Featuring my canon Inquisitor, Skye, and introducing her sister, Ath'dhea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

It had been some months since the remnants of the Inquisition had reached the safety of Skyhold. Cullen had seen to the rebuilding effort personally, and now, at last, the stronghold was complete, a shining castle nestled into the mountainside, a perfect testament to the growing prominence of the Inquisition. More and more arrived at the castle each day, and rather than planning battles, Cullen had been asked by Josephine to use his soldiers to maintain peace within Skyhold's walls - a job that was rapidly growing tiresome. Still, it was one that captured his attention, and Cullen didn't notice the sound of shouting until one of his soldiers burst into the office.

'Commander!' he panted, and Cullen looked up from his parchment. Seeing the worry on the soldiers face, Cullen rose from his chair.

'What's the matter?' The soldier gestured outside, and now Cullen could hear the disturbance in the courtyard. He hurried outside onto the battlements, and as he saw the extent of the commotion he swore, before running down the steps, the soldier following close behind. Cole was waiting at the bottom.

'I can't make it stop!' he cried. 'They're too loud!' Cullen bit his lip.

'Go and fetch the Inquisitor,' he ordered, and Cole nodded, vanishing from sight in the next instant. The Commander then turned his attention to the rapidly rising tensions in the courtyard. By the gate, a solitary figure wielded two shining blades, and crouched low to the ground. Too slender for a man, Cullen surmised the girl was young, and as he drew nearer he could hear fragments of a foreign tongue. An elf, then. Soldiers surrounded her, swords and spears poised, ready to fight. They were in a defensive position, and Cullen looked around, seeing the numerous people who were watching with both horror, and avid interest. His stomach roiled as he turned back to the girl.

'Soldiers, stand down!' he barked, and at his voice many straightened their backs, standing to attention. One or two still remained in place, and Cullen walked over to them. 'I ordered you to stand down,' he said dangerously, and slowly, unwillingly, they sheathed their weapons.

The elf was still in a fighting stance, crouched low to the ground, legs tensed, ready to spring into action. Her hands held the blades steadily, and even in this moment of tension Cullen took the time to notice the elegant symbols carved into the blade. He looked to their owner, studying her face. She had black hair, long and unbound, with a braid appearing down one side of her scalp. A feather and a bead were tied into the end of the braid, giving her the appearance of some strange, wild hunter. The girl's face was tattooed, thick black lines across her brow and cheekbones, thinner, more delicate lines under her eyes and lips. Black soot had been rubbed into the area around her blue eyes, giving her a dark, almost frightening appearance. She, in turn, watched him fiercely. Cullen moved to stand in front of her. 'What is your business here?' he asked her firmly. She tilted her head, eyes glittering.

'I want my asa'ma'lin,' she responded slowly, narrowing her eyes at him. 'Where is she? Where are you keeping Tarasyl!' Cullen tilted his head to one side in confusion.

'Tarasyl?'

The elven girl sighed exasperatedly. 'My asa'ma'lin! She would be Skye to you shems!' Cullen took a sharp breath, and the girl saw that he recognised the name.  She moved closer slightly, fury in her eyes. 'Bring her to me.' Cullen shook his head.

'The Inquisitor will not appear merely at one elf's beck and call.' She snarled silently at that, and he tensed, slowly showing the steel of his sword as he drew it partially from the sheath. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she flexed her fingers around the grip of her daggers. The elf seemed to shift her weight slightly, and Cullen recognised the movement of an enemy about to attack. He drew his sword fully, the steel shining in the sunlight. 'I won't let you near the Inquisitor,' he breathed, and human and elf stared at each other in a silent battle of wills.

'Cole, what did you - Creators, Cullen, _stop!'_ a voice cried out behind him. The Inquisitor had arrived, strands of hair flying loose from their braid in the breeze. Magic sparked and leaped around her hands and fingers, and her eyes were dark with anger. Behind her, Cole and Solas stopped as well, each producing their own weapons to protect her if need be. 'Tarasyl! Asa'ma'lin!' the elven intruder cried, and Skye stopped short. Her eyes widened, and she searched the intruder's face.

'Ath'dhea? What the hell?' Cullen's adversary dropped her daggers, letting them clatter to the ground, and she raced towards the Inquisitor. The soldiers watching tensed, Cullen rising his blade to cut her down, but his jaw dropped as Skye opened her arms, throwing them around the elf. She hugged her tightly, and Cullen could hear her murmuring brokenly in Elvish, her soothing tone punctured by the slight shaking of her shoulders.

'Family reunited,' Cole said quietly, satisfaction colouring his tone. Both Solas and Cullen looked at him quizzically.

'They're related?' Cullen asked, nonplussed. Cole nodded and Solas made a noise of interest.

He frowned slightly. 'Skye has never mentioned her family. Fascinating.' At her name, Skye looked up, one hand idly smoothing the younger elf's hair. She smiled at Cullen.

‘This is my sister, Ath’dhea.’ Cullen frowned.

‘Ath…dee?’ he asked, and she shook her head.

‘It is Dawn to you, in the Common tongue,’ she answered. Then she looked to Cole. 'Cole, will you help me bring her inside?' Cole nodded, and moved towards her. Solas looked to her as well, frowning.

'Skye?'

She shook her head. 'Mah'vir, Solas. I promise. In the meantime, please notify Josephine of the latest arrival. Have her send some food and drink to my quarters.' The mage nodded, a scowl still present on his face, and left. Cullen stood there awkwardly, and Skye threw him an embarrassed smile.

'I'm so sorry,' she mouthed, and Cullen shook his head.

'As long as you can handle the situation,' he answered, nodding towards the elf. Skye raised an eyebrow.

'I think I can _handle_ my own sister.' Cullen looked down, abashed.

'Of course. I'll see you later then.' He turned to the soldiers, ordering them back to their posts, before climbing the battlements and returning to his office. Skye watched him leave, before nodding to Cole, who came forward.

Dawn jerked away. 'Who is he?' she whispered to her sister, and Skye smiled.

'Ara falon, asa'ma'lin. Ara dirtha'vhen'an.' Dawn relaxed at her words, and Cole helped the Inquisitor lead the young elf to her quarters. Solas had moved fast - as they arrived, two elven servants were filling up the wooden bathtub with heated water. They bowed as Skye entered.

'Inquisitor.' Skye clasped their hands in turn.

'Many thanks for the water. You may go now.' They nodded, bowing again, and silently slipped down the stone steps and out of her chambers. Dawn watched with wide eyes, and she turned to Skye. 'What the hell?' Cole chuckled.

 'She doesn't like them,' he said, and Skye's sister turned on him, too.

'Why are you still here?' she asked rudely, and Skye placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

 'That is enough, sister.' She looked at Cole, her face softening. 'I am sorry, my friend. Will you go to Solas?' Cole nodded, before his eyes looked directly at Dawn.

'Hiding, hurting, bleeding, long nights, no stars, why is it so cold? Need her, need the sky, should have told someone, all alone…' he drifted off, and looked at Skye. 'She ran away. Like you did.' Then he vanished from view. Skye swore softly under her breath, then noticed that Dawn was frozen in place, staring at the empty space.

'A spirit?' she asked, astonished, and Skye nodded.

'Yes. It's a long story. But what's this about you running away? Please tell me Deshanna knows you're here!' Dawn looked down at her feet, grimy and encrusted with blood and mud. She shook her head, slowly, and Skye threw her hands in the air. 'Creators, Ath, what is wrong with you! Fenedhis!' She continued in this vein for some time, and Dawn, used to the exclamations of her sister, silently slipped out of her clothing and settled herself in the tub. She gasped at the sensation of warm water on her skin, and Skye was caught off guard. She remembered the first time she had had hot water, back at Haven, and the sight of her sister enjoying such a luxury, even after running away from the Free Marches, made her smile. Dawn noticed her watching, and smirked. Skye snorted. 'Don't think you're getting away with this so easily, sister. How did you even survive the Frostbacks?' Dawn rolled her eyes.

'You may have been the First back with the clan, sister, but I'm still the best hunter we've had for years. I survived! I'm here! All is well.' Skye shook her head.

'We'll have to send a raven as soon as we can,' she said, thinking aloud. 'Send word to Deshanna and the Clan that you'll be on your way back.' Dawn stared at her.

'No!' she said, shaking her head violently. 'I only just found you again! You can't just send me back like a letter, Tarasyl, I'm not just some parcel!' Skye frowned at her.

'I can and I will, Ath. Don't forget who I am.' Dawn laughed bitterly.

'I don't know who you are here, remember? That won't work on me! All I know you as is the irritating big sister no one has heard from in almost a year! Dread Wolf take you, Tarasyl, we thought you were dead!' Skye took a breath, shocked. There was silence, and Dawn's eyes filled with tears. 'All we knew was that the shems Conclave had gone wrong, and that someone had survived. We didn't know until recently that it was you, when Wycome traders told us about the Dalish elf in the Inquisition.' Skye turned away, pressing her hands to her mouth. Dawn continued. 'We had decided you were dead, asa'ma'lin. We were sending your spirit on the Dinan'shiral, beginning to offer prayers for Falon'Din to guide you.' Her voice broke, and Skye spun around, falling to her knees besides the bathtub.

'Ir abelas,' she wept, and Dawn put her arms around her, hugging her tightly despite the water. They stayed that way for a long moment, each unwilling to let the other go.

The water eventually grew cool, and Dawn began to shiver. Skye broke away, getting to her feet and crossing the room to her chest of drawers. Rifling within, she withdrew a linen towel, and handed it to her sister as she clambered out of the tub. With a whisper, flames alighted in the fireplace, and Dawn settled on the low couch. 'Do you have any fresh clothes I can wear?' she asked her sister. Skye chuckled.

'Yeah, like they're going to fit you.' Dawn looked at her in mock outrage.

'I've grown a lot this year! You've not seen that many more years than I have - I do have my vallaslin, now, after all!' she challenged. Skye's eyes softened at that.

'I can't believe I missed it,' she murmured, tracing the lines with her fingers. 'Why Andruil?' Dawn tossed her hair, imperiously.

 'I might be the youngest hunter, but I'm the best in the clan - even Deshanna agrees! So I dedicated myself to Andruil - the goddess of the hunt.' Skye nodded, and her sister saw the pride in her eyes.

'What about Sylaise?' she asked finally. It had been a question she had always wished to know the answer to; for much of her life, Skye had wished for Mythal's bare branches, or the moon of Falon'Din. Skye smiled sadly.

 'I realised that I didn't want death, or justice. I just wanted to keep my family, and the clan, safe. Sylaise seemed gentle, the hearthkeeper, the bringer of peace.' She gestured around the cavernous room. 'It suits me here, in the Inquisition.' Dawn swallowed the thousand other questions that sprang to her tongue, choosing just one more to ask.

'Will you tell me what's happened?' she asked. 'I've got nearly a year to catch up on.' Skye nodded, and gestured to the chest of drawers.

'Get dressed,' she answered, 'And I'll tell you everything.' As Dawn picked her way through her wardrobe, Skye talked of the Inquisition, of what had happened at the Conclave and afterwards. She showed her sister the Anchor on her hand, and couldn't resist showing off a little as she made it flare at will. She explained to her the nature of the magister Corypheus, the latest threat to the world. Dawn did not interrupt, letting Skye talk. Something told her that her sister needed to set it all down in stone, make sense of what sounded like a tumultuous several months. As Skye drew to a close, Dawn sat next to her, taking her hand. Dressed in cream leggings, and a woollen tunic, she began to unbraid her hair, tucking the feather and the bead into a pocket.

'That is a really, really awful story, asa'ma'lin,' she said, frowning. 'If I'd known things were going to get that bad I would have insisted on coming with you to the Conclave.' Skye nodded, stifling a yawn. 'As nice as that your company would have been, I'm glad that you and the Clan were spared. It's been difficult, I'll admit. But I have friends here. They help.'

She reached for a hairbrush, handing it to Dawn. 'You look like you could use this.' Her sister took it, nodding in thanks. Then Skye stood. 'Get some rest, now. You've had a long journey. I'll come and find you in the morning, give you a tour of Skyhold.' Dawn paused in her ministrations.

'You're not staying here?' Skye laughed.

'I remember what it was like to share an aravel with you, asa'ma'lin,' she answered. 'As much as I've missed you, I have no intention of going through that again.' Dawn laughed as well.

'Very true. Well,' and here she stood, walking over and clambering onto the bed, feeling the sensation of silken sheets and satin pillows for the first time, 'Sweet dreams, sister.' Skye hid a smile behind her hand, and Dawn squinted at her. 'What? What's so funny?'

'Nothing,' Skye answered swiftly. 'Just an interesting choice of words. Good night, Ath.'

She left Dawn in her quarters, slipping down the steps and quietly closing the door behind her. Feeling guilty, she whispered an incantation, and the door glowed purple for a moment, sealing itself. Yes, her sister would be safe for the night, but it would also keep her locked in the tower until dawn. It was the safest thing to do, for everyone's sakes.

Dawn, meanwhile, tossed and turned underneath the sheets. It was comfortable, to be sure, but also extremely unnatural to one who had lived outdoors for as long as she could remember. Eventually, she gave up, surrendering with an irritated sigh. Pushing back the covers, Dawn padded across the room to the balcony. She crossed the threshold, and felt the air change around her. It was dark, the only light coming from the stars and the torches in the courtyard garden below. She looked at the horizon, the stars outlining the dark mountains. There were so many more stars here than she could ever hope to see in the Free Marches. A breeze made her shiver, but the cold purity of the air was beautiful and refreshing. Dawn had no idea how her sister managed to work and live with so many shems, but she would freely admit the appeal of living in Skyhold. From far below, she heard a man laugh softly, and she peered down into the courtyard to see a pair of elves walking hand in hand. As she watched, they reached the gazebo, and the woman turned around, letting Dawn see her face. She gasped, and ran back inside. Falling to her knees, she rummaged through her pack, searching for her most prized possession.

Finally, she found it, and darted back out to the balcony, extending the spyglass and focusing it on the elves. As she watched, the male elf whom she vaguely remembered from her arrival in Skyhold kissed her sister with surprising passion. Skye leant back gently against one of the wooden beams. Her companion followed, crushing his body gently against hers. He leant back, breaking away, and Dawn, watching through the spyglass, could see the look of total devotion on her sister's face. It was swiftly replaced by confusion, however, as the male elf turned around suddenly, his eyes fixating on the spying elf with unnerving precision. She snapped the spyglass shut hurriedly, crouching behind the balcony wall, and counted to ten. She reached the number, and peeked back over the wall. Her sister's lover was still watching her, now with the trace of a smile on his face, and Dawn’s cheeks flamed with embarassment. Shamefaced, she slunk back into her sister's chambers, shutting the doors to the balcony behind her. Curling into a ball on the bed, her mind whirred. Skye had taken a lover. She had broken the oath she had sworn before leaving. What that meant for what she had left behind…Dawn shuddered with anger. She would have to confront her in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tarasyl - Sky  
> Ath'dhea - Dawn  
> Asa'ma'lin - Sister  
> Dinan'shiral - Journey of Death  
> Mah'vir - Tomorrow  
> Fenedhis - General expletive  
> Ara falon, asa'ma'lin. Ara dirtha'vhen'an - A friend, sister. I promise.
> 
> All translations made by Project Elvhen, here on AO3!


End file.
